Mon démon aranéen
by PerigrinTouque
Summary: Le lien qui lie Alois à Claude est fragile et illusoire. Mais s'en rend-t-il compte ? Qu'éprouve vraiment le majordome arachnide ?


Bonjour, bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Cet OS relate de la relation particulière et surtout obsessionnelle d'Alois envers Claude. Je porte une affection pour le petit blondinet psychotique et encore plus concernant notre fée-araignée. Qui je le répète est un personnage oublié ou dévalorisé du fandom.

Mais il est aussi puissant que Sébastian si ce n'est plus, même s'il se fait lamentablement tuer à la fin. Qu'importe Claude je t'aime et si tu passes dans mon salon sous ta forme animale je ne t'écraserais pas, promis (o.~)

Bonne lecture,

PerigrinT.

* * *

**Mon démon aranéen**

Ta toile m'emprisonne un peu plus chaque jour. Se cristallise dans tes fils mes peurs, mes doutes, mes angoisses. Angoisses auxquelles tu ne réponds pas. Pourquoi restes-tu silencieux Claude ? Regarde-moi, parle-moi ! J'existe, j'ai besoin de toi moi ! Ne me laisse pas, pas toi. Tu n'as pas le droit…

Reste avec moi, encore un peu, pour une minute, pour une vie. J'ai signé de mon sang un pacte qui traduit ton allégeance pour mon égard. En réalité, c'est moi qui suis ton obligé, tu m'as capturé dans la dentelle de ton filet. Quand je t'ai vu la première fois j'ai ressenti de la peur. Les frissons parcouraient mon corps en entier, ta vue m'impressionnais. Je m'attendais à découvrir une fée comme celles des comptes. Mais après tout, elles n'existent pas et moi je n'ai jamais eu la chance d'en lire des belles histoires… Comment pourrais-je savoir à quoi ressemble une fée bienfaitrice hein Claude ? Toute ma misérable vie je n'ai connu que la crasse et la fange, il était évident que celui qui me sortirait de là ne pouvait être qu'un sordide insecte rampant… Comme toi.

Oui mais je m'en moque bien de ta vraie apparence. Tout ce qui compte à mes yeux c'est de me retrouver à tes côtés chaque jour. En me levant le matin, la première personne à laquelle je pense c'est toi. Je fais tout pour attirer ton attention, des cabrioles, des fanfaronnades, des plaisanteries, des sournoiseries, des bêtises, des atrocités. Cela n'a pas l'air de te toucher, tu restes de marbre quoi que je fasse. Quoi que je dise.

Pourquoi vis-tu ? Qu'est-ce qui te fais frémir Claude ? Pourquoi ne souris-tu jamais quand je tente de te faire rire ? Pourquoi ton visage si parfait ne se détend pas ne serait-ce qu'une seconde ?

* * *

Tu restes droit, noble quoi qu'il arrive. Tu trouves des solutions à tout, tous mes caprices, tous mes vœux même les plus extrêmes, rien n'est impossible pour toi.

Tu as transformé ma nuit en lumière, l'eau que je bois en sang, le silence environnant en cri et mes rêves en cauchemars. Je n'ai pas l'impression que tu veilles sur moi, peut être est-ce juste une impression… Je ne sais pas, je ne veux pas le savoir, j'ai peur de le découvrir.

Pourtant depuis que je t'ai appelé là dans cette forêt entouré de tes petites fiancées tu demeures près de moi, sans me laisser une seconde. Tu résides à mes côtés quoi qu'il arrive, tu accomplis tous mes souhaits. Grâce à tes pouvoirs j'ai tout ce que j'ai toujours souhaité. Je vis dans un magnifique manoir aux souvenirs étrangers. Je dors dans des draps de soie au lieu de la paillasse qui me servait de couche. Je mange des mets raffinés préparés par tes soins. Je reçois le tout Londres chez moi, ces réceptions fastueuses que j'apprécie tant. Alors j'aimerais que quelqu'un me dise pourquoi j'ai cette impression de solitude qui ne part pas… Malgré ta présence je me sens si seul, livré à moi-même.

Et toi tu ne me regardes toujours pas.

Tu passes à côté, ombre furtive restant en retrait. Comme l'araignée que tu es, tu tisses ton piège pour capturer les frêles humains qui dériveront dedans.

Emporte-moi avec toi mon beau Claude !

Dévore-moi pour que je puisse faire parti de toi !

Je le vois je ne suis pas idiot. Je l'ai vu cet air dégouté quand tu m'as regardé l'autre jour en m'habillant. Depuis j'ai une boule au ventre qui ne part plus, au contraire elle grandit. J'ai terriblement peur que tu m'abandonnes, que tu ne veuilles plus de moi… Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ? Je ne veux pas me retrouver seul encore une fois !

Et lui là. Ce misérable, ce répugnant gamin tu l'admires en silence, je le sais ! Tu veux le faire tiens… Non Claude ! Je suis mieux que lui, je ne te décevrais plus promis mais ne t'en vas pas !

Je suis pathétique n'est-ce pas ? Je me traine à tes pieds, m'accroche à ta jambe comme un chien galeux quémandant une sucrerie.

Voilà comme ça, regarde-moi.

Même si tes yeux trahissent une répulsion, l'importance c'est que tu ne m'ignores pas.

Claude tu m'appartiens et moi aussi je suis à toi. Mon âme tu l'as possède déjà, mon corps, une parole et je te l'offre sur un lit de jacinthe. Fais-en ce que tu voudras. Tu laveras mon honneur perdu, en te répandant en moi tu m'élèveras au rang de martyr. Je désirerais tellement me blottir dans tes bras, sentir l'odeur de ta chevelure aussi noire que les abysses, comme celles qui coulent dans ton cœur.

C'est ironique quand on y pense. Un démon possédant un cœur… Je me leurre n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'as rien d'humain, je le sais au fond de moi mais je ne vois que ton aspect attrayant.

Tu diriges tes yeux mordorés sur mon corps. A quoi penses-tu ? Me compares-tu à cette abominable crapule ? Fais-tu des différences entre nous ? Il est tellement mieux hein ? Avoue-le ! Son sang te procure une fièvre incontrôlable tandis que le mien te laisse indifférent. Sais-tu ce que je ressens en ce moment ? Dis Claude…

Je l'étriperais ce sale vaurien ! Je l'éventrerai devant tes yeux pour que tu n'aies pas l'opportunité de le goûter ! Je ferais de son corps une charpie, un amas de chair putride dont tu ne pourras pas te repaître. Parce que tu es à moi et vice et versa.

* * *

Ce matin je n'y tiens plus j'ai… J'ai envie de toucher ta peau factice, tellement lisse. Je rêve de poser mes lèvres sur tes pétales cannibales. De sentir ta langue chaude s'insinuer dans ma bouche pour caresser la mienne. Je veux sentir ton souffle moite mourir sur ma peau. Je souhaite découvrir quelle douceur ont tes cheveux de jais.

Je tremble, je n'arrive pas à porter ma tasse de thé à ma bouche tellement tu me renverses. Je sens tes iris perçants me cisailler de part en part. Tu dois te dire que je te cause beaucoup d'ennuis… Elle tombe et tâche ma chemise toute propre. Aussitôt tu t'agenouilles pour éponger la substance avec un mouchoir. Tu es si près de moi… Je ferme les yeux et hume ton parfum si délicat, presque imperceptible.

Claude… Mon beau Claude… Ma douce fée… Envolons-nous vers un autre monde tous les deux…

Une pulsion s'empare de moi. Sans m'en rendre compte je porte mes mains de chaque côté de ton crâne. Enfouis mes doigts dans les mèches noires, m'y cramponne comme un naufragé à une bouée. Cette nappe pétrole m'envoûte, je me perds dans ces vagues. Mon visage se penche sur le tien, sans fermer les yeux, pour te voir je tends plus près. Encore plus près. Et ma bouche enfin se pose sur la tienne. C'est incroyable ! Je sens la douceur de ces perles de chairs. Tellement froides… Ô Claude tu es tellement glacial ! Cette froideur trahit ta vraie nature mais je n'en ai cure. Tu ne me fais pas peur. Ce contact fugace ne dure que trop peu, déjà tu me repousses. Non. Pourquoi ?

Je n'ai pas pu apprécier la saveur de ta peau. Encore une fois ton regard n'exprime rien. Rien. Je ne représente absolument rien pour toi. C'était prévisible, j'aurai dû m'y attendre. Mais vois-tu, j'avais l'espoir vain te ton convaincre, de te séduire avec mes atouts à moi.

Mais j'ai compris. Oui j'ai compris ce que tu recherches Claude. Ta quête personnelle… Tu aspires à trouver une âme pure, sans souillure intérieure comme extérieure. Et moi je ne peux t'offrir cette chose. Alors tu l'as trouvé ailleurs, dans celle de Ciel. Lui te donneras ce que tu recherches. Lui n'est pas un fou psychotique comme moi. Lui n'a pas des penchants déviants, lui est Noble. Cette ordure t'a volé à moi. Je me vengerai, sois-en sûr.

Pour l'heure tu fais comme si de rien n'était, comme si mon baiser ne t'avais pas touché. Tu finis de me débarbouiller, te lève puis quitte la salle à manger. Une fois de plus je me retrouve seul. Abandonné et humilié. Tu n'as pas voulu de moi ma petite fée sordide. Mon araignée immaculée. Et moi je suis là à t'attendre désespérément.

De rage je fracasse toute la vaisselle à terre, détruits ce que je peux détruire. Je renverse tout sur mon passage. En sortant de la pièce je tombe sur Hannah qui est là, le regard bas, les mains jointes. Je la tire par la manche.

— Viens ma jolie Hannah… Mon Hannah à moi… Nous allons jouer un peu…

Et je l'emmène dans ma chambre. Elle se fera complaisante pour moi. Elle ne me refuse rien. Car là j'ai besoin d'exprimer ma haine. Haine envers ce maudit gosse, haine envers mon majordome aranéen. Haine qui se conjugue avec amour. Mais n'est-ce pas le charme de ma personnalité ? Cette déviance que je prône en tout lieu.

Claude, reste sur tes gardes car un jour ou l'autre tu découvriras qui je suis réellement. Tu verras de quoi je suis capable. Alors, tu t'en mordras les doigts de m'avoir annihilé de la sorte.

**FIN**


End file.
